The present invention relates to a timepiece operation indicator.
In conventional clocks, a second hand indicates the operation or a light-emitting element such as an LED flickers at the dial.
However, exposed-hand-type clocks having a second hand with no front cover may not correctly indicate the time because human fingers may accidentally contact the second hand when turning a minute hand with the fingers to correct the time. The clocks having a flickering light-emitting element have a complicated system, causing an increase in cost.